Occasion manquée
by Nevermind555
Summary: Cet épisode où Zon pointe le dos du Capitaine de son arme lorsqu'il grimpe les marches avec Rebby, dans le château. Quelles furent les pensées d'Harlock à ce moment précis ? OS. POV Harlock.


_OS dédié à Kaori Beryl avec toute mon affection. Merci pour ta fidélité._

* * *

 _Occasion manquée_

La voix... cette voix... je l'ai immédiatement située...

J'ai posé la question pour la forme car il m'importe d'entrevoir ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'une volonté de rédemption, un débris d'expiation.

Je souhaite toujours m'assurer de ce que les hommes ont au fond du coeur avant de livrer bataille contre un adversaire avéré.

La voix seule aurait pu laisser passer le doute. Pas le geste.

Me tenir en joue alors que je présente le dos a été l'aveu ultime.

Mon pas s'est arrêté un instant. Je n'ai eu aucun besoin de me retourner pour sentir l'arme pointée sur moi, le viseur sur mon crâne. Toute la question était : va-t-il tirer à présent ?...

* * *

Je connaissais Zon. Mon opinion, jadis, s'était fondée sur le modèle de construction de ses navires de guerre : lourdement armés mais n'assurant malheureusement pas la sécurité de l'équipage. Le vaisseau avait parlé pour l'ingénieur : la victoire, peu importaient les pertes humaines. L'âme de Zon était déjà corrompue avant même qu'il me lance son défi. Un défi qui ne faisait que rehausser son ego déjà démesuré, semble-t-il. Si j'avais eu la faiblesse de me présenter face à lui, là-haut, dans l'espace, je me serai rabaissé jusqu'à son niveau, oubliant combien cher j'ai payé le prix de l'humilité. L'Arcadia était certes le vaisseau le plus puissant de toute la création, je me devais de demeurer son humble capitaine. Ne pas répondre au défi de Zon était entré dans ces cordes.

* * *

La situation était simple : je tenais Rebby par la main, arrêté avec elle au milieu des marches, arme pointée sur ma tête. Oh, je n'aurai aucune peine à dégainer de l'autre main mais je ne souhaitais pas offrir pareil spectacle à Rebby ; ces yeux d'enfant en avaient déjà suffisamment vu de l'horreur des conflits. Je souhaitais l'en préserver cette fois.

L'enfant était absolument inconsciente du danger - si seulement je pouvais encore nourrir moi aussi quelques illusions à cet égard !... - m'accordant sa main avec la confiance d'une fillette envers son capitaine. Rebby devait certainement se dire que tant qu'elle tenait ma main, il ne lui arriverait rien de fâcheux. Pourtant, j'étais l'homme le plus recherché de l'univers... Rebby... on m'a arraché jusqu'à mon nom !... ils nous ont attribués des codes. S-0999 est le mien. Et toi, dans ta simplicité enfantine, tu m'accordes ta confiance... comment pourrais-je la trahir ?...

* * *

Je laisse échapper un souffle, sens aux aguets - la longue habitude d'un animal traqué. Je cherche à savoir s'il va actionner la gachette ou non. Privé de la vue, mes autres sens prennent le relais. J'ai conscience absolue de ce qui nous entoure. Mais son âme, je ne parviens pas encore à en apercevoir le fond...

Le tir ne vient pas. Je me disais bien que cet homme était pétri d'amour-propre, rongé d'ambition. Bien sûr... m'abattre d'un tir dans le dos n'aurait rien de bien glorieux ; il lui reste au moins un vestige de fierté. Il rêve de prestige, cet homme. Il rêve de revanche. Il ne tirera pas. Son duel, il le veut dans l'espace ; me battre sur mon propre terrain, démontrer sa supériorité et réfuter la moindre de mes paroles qui remettaient ses qualités d'ingénieur en cause. Il ne cherche pas la rédemption, il souhaite s'élever. Il est le genre d'homme à imaginer qu'il suffit d'écraser pour se hisser jusqu'au bout de l'ambition.

* * *

Ta main presse la mienne. Tu cherches un geste ou un mot qui te rassurerait. Le sourire est ce qui me vient d'emblée. Voilà. Tes craintes ont disparu et tu me renvoies mon sourire. Cette complicité, nous l'avons tissée à bord de l'Arcadia, ce vaisseau de l'espoir, lorsque les coursives résonnent de ton rire, m'arrachant un sourire et parfois même un larme. Cela me réchauffe le coeur, Rebby, de t'avoir à bord, même si ce n'est pas la place d'une enfant. J'aurai souhaité te voir grandir sur une planète paisible. Mais il n'y a pas de paix dans cet univers sanglant. A cause des agissements de monstres tels que Zon, notre quête est justifiée. Je souhaite t'offrir une planète sereine, baignée dans un univers apaisé, loin de toutes les atrocités que mes compagnons et moi-même côtoyons chaque jour.

* * *

Je termine la montée des marches, tenant toujours ta petite main. Il nous suit du viseur, je peux le sentir, alors que mon pas demeure au même rythme pour répondre à celui de tes petites jambes. Nous nous retrouverons, Zon. Et là, il sera bien assez tôt pour régler nos comptes.


End file.
